A number of radiological imaging systems of various designs are known. Radiological imaging systems generally are based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The X-rays traverse the subject and impact a film or a digital detector. In medical diagnostic contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize internal tissues and diagnose patient ailments. In other contexts, parts, baggage, parcels, and other subjects may be imaged to assess their contents and for other purposes.
Many of the earlier radiographic imaging systems employ conventional X-ray imaging using film as the X-ray detection media. In order to obtain images from these systems, the imaging medium must be transported and processed after each exposure, resulting in a time delay in obtaining the desired images. Digital radiography provides an alternative that allows the acquisition of image data and reconstructed images on the spot for quicker viewing and diagnosis, and allows for images to be readily stored and transmitted to the viewing professional. These digital images displayed in digital form may not represent all of the x-rays that have passed through the subject of interest because some light, which was converted from the x-rays, is lost between the pixels. This creates a less precise image of the subject of interest and possible error.